


Don't

by Chiazu



Series: Chia writes for Tumblr [18]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Break Up, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiazu/pseuds/Chiazu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: When you have time and aren't busy, can you write a thominho fic where one of them is abusive (can be an au, any kind of abusive, physical,verbal ect) and idk, it gets better? I'm bad at this sorry.</p><p>I'll say this now save myself any future grief: it doesn't get better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't write any actual abuse in this fic; just the aftermath of it.

His breath ragged and his heart felt like it would break out of his chest at any moment. Nails dug into the skin of his clench palm as Thomas did his best not to let his anger over take him.

It wasn’t the first time they fought, or even the first time Minho hit him; but it was the first time Minho hit while they fought, and Thomas didn’t know what he was suppose to do. He wanted to hit the older boy back, as hard as his muscles would allow, but he didn’t want to make things worse.

He closed eyes and tired to calm himself. Tried to remember that Minho always had a temper when it came to Thomas; he’d just never been on the receiving end of it. A long, slow breath left his lungs as Thomas counted to ten in his head.

When he opened his eyes, Minho wasn’t looking at Thomas. The other boy was looking at his hand as though it weren’t actually his; his face shaken and uncertain. Any anger Thomas felt had melted away once he saw the lost boy standing before him.

He took a step closer, but Minho backed away from him. “Don’t.” The word was spoken with a quiet, broken whisper as Minho shook his head.

Thomas wanted to say something to end this horrible silence that settle between them, but couldn’t think of anything. All he could do was stand and watch as Minho held back tears and refused to look at him. It made Thomas sick to his stomach to see Minho like this, unable to do or say anything to comfort him.

After an eternity of sickening silence, Minho left without a word. Thomas wasn’t sure if he was relieved the older boy was gone or if it just made everything worse. For a moment, he thought about following after Minho, wanted to even.

Thomas wanted find Minho, wanted to kiss him, wanted to forget this fight ever happen; but he couldn’t. If he did happen find Minho, Thomas knew he would just leave again. He didn’t even know what would he say to him.

Letting out a shaky breath, Thomas rubbed his eyes and wished he would stop crying.


End file.
